older than ancient
by free the cookies girl
Summary: (just R to be safe) Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha are in Kagome's time. They try to go back to their own time, but something is wrong with the well. Instead of transporting the gang to Sengoku Jidai, they find themselves in ancient Egypt. An
1. Just What He Deserves

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

My friends have informed me that this story is a lot like Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't watch that show, nor did I like it the few times I have watched it. So, I'm sorry if you think so too, but this story is honestly my own original idea. Also, I thought of this story _before_ I read Temple of the Dog by Urd-Chan, and even though I realize how alike this idea is to that story, my story is still original.

By: savethecookiesgirl

Prologue: Just what he deserves

A woman staggered into the clearing. She had gray eyes, black hair, and colorless lips. When she looked around, a smile graced her pale face. "Ah, yes. This is where I want to be." Her white robes, clothes of a miko, were torn and bloodied, with dirt ground in, and it looked as if she was having a hard time breathing. She grinned. "Yes. Now I can get back at him for all the pain he has caused me. Me and Yasha. Poor Yasha. I sealed you, you killed me…Naraku won that battle. You won't succeed this time, Naraku. I'll see to it that you don't!" She whirled around, but when she saw and sensed no one, she cackled to herself, "No, he won't succeed this time, Koishii. This time I have more power to draw on. Oh yes," she shivered in delight, "I have more power. Now I can stop you." She suddenly fell silent. "But it will all depend on you, Koishii. You, and how well you protect the girl. You must not fail me." The miko started cackling again. "Enough of this." She said. "It is time."

She mumbled and moaned to herself. Finally, she propped her body up on the lip of a well. She took a little square of cloth from inside her kimono. It was knotted at the top, and had a strange pattern on it: a sun disk, flanked by two cobras, the protectors of Kings and Pharaohs. _They are well suited to Naraku,_ she thought. _Venomous and traitorous as that little shit._ The cobras and sun disks were followed by the ankh, the sign for eternal life. It looked like a cross, but instead of the top line, there was a loop sprouting from the vertical one. _That suits him well, too._ She thought._ Everyone knew that Naraku had had a longer life span than most demons, not to mention most hanyous, and he meant for it to stay that way._

She untied the knot, and carefully opened the handkerchief. There was a blue greenish sheen to the light rose colored powder she found inside. It was tinged gold, and the end result was beautiful. Beautiful, but deadly. She threw the powder up in the air, and in a surprisingly swift and precise motion, she blew on it so that it blanketed the well that she was next to. It settled on the well like a layer of heavy humid air settles on people. It began to be absorbed, and soon faded away to her eyes. But, she knew it was there, and thought she could detect a faint twinkling in a few places on its dull old dirty wood. She began her incantation. She mumbled, and all that could be heard was an occasional grunt or ragged breath. Even when she sliced her hand with the ornate bejeweled gilded gold dagger, the only sound from her was a sharp intake of breath. Exactly one drop of blood rolled down from the cut on her hand, and landed on the well. With a hissing sound, it soaked into its material.

Finally, she stepped away, as if to survey her handiwork. Apparently, she spotted something that normal eyes did not, or could not notice, since she nodded, and sat back down on the edge of the well. She dropped her handkerchief into the well, and happily said, "There. It is done, and it's just what he deserves." Satisfaction was evident in her voice, as was relief, fear, and numerous other emotions. "It is done, and there is nothing he can do about it." With that, a light grating sound seemed to emanate from her. Suddenly, her body collapsed in on itself. All that remained of the former priestess were bones, ashes, and one drop of blood, etched forever where it had fallen. Her remains teetered a bit, and suddenly, without a sound, they fell into the Bone Eater's Well, never to be seen on the face of the planet again.

Go to chapter one 


	2. His Wounds

Do you like my story so far? I hope so. Please R&R so that I know what to change or improve.

By: savethecookiesgirl

Chapter 1: His Wounds

"Inuyasha!"

"What, wench!"

"Sit!"

A girl with silky long black hair, blue eyes, and lush lips was standing up. She was glaring at something on the ground, her face contorted in rage. Anger seemed to radiate off her skin, and she clenched her fists in frustration. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform, with a short skirt, white top, and a green collar with a white stripe running through it. The subject of her rage was what appeared to be a large red colored lump. Suddenly, the lump spoke.

"What was that for, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch! I have a name. Kagome. Ka go me. It's not all that hard to remember, is it? Come on; say it with me." The lump, developing a head, arms, and legs, got up, and brushed itself off.

"You still haven't told me what that was for." He stated, quite calmly, he told himself, after getting 'sat' for no apparent reason.

"Well, first there was what you did to my bed…"

"_That wasn't my fault!"_ thought Inuyasha.

**Start Flashback**

Kagome was at her friend's house for the night. Usually, when Inuyasha was at Kagome's house, he slept in Souta's room, and Souta slept with Kagome's grandfather. But, this time, there was something different: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were with them. As much as Sango hated it, she and Miroku had had to share a bed, strictly head to foot, of course. Then when she had complained that Miroku's feet smelled, Kagome's mother had fortunately produced a spare sleeping bag, and from then on, Miroku had slept on the living room floor. Usually, Inuyasha would have slept in the god-tree outside the shrine, but Kagome was having a …sleepover. Yes, that was what Higurashi-san had said it was. So, seeing as there was no need for him to sleep in a lumpy uncomfortable tree now that there was a bed open, he grabbed at the chance to rest in luxury. He had had a nightmare, though. He was fighting Sesshoumaru. This was the time that he had chopped off Sesshoumaru's arm. He dreamed that Sesshoumaru wanted to take away his precious Kagome. When he woke up, covered in sweat, and still worried by the absence of her scent (until he realized that she was still at this sleepover thing.) he had noticed that her sheets were ripped. He had wondered who had done this, as her sheets had been undisturbed when he had fallen asleep, until he realized that he had shredded her sheets in his sleep. He prayed to Kami that she hadn't noticed.

**End flashback**

It seemed she had noticed. He inwardly groaned at his stupidity, since the least he could have done was to change her blankets. Then, he silently awaited the many 'sits' that he was sure he would receive. That's why the girl surprised him when she didn't open her mouth. She just stood there, hands propped on her hips, looking at him with a severe look on her face. If he had been less worried, he would have laughed. _That look belonged on the face of an angry grandmother, not a young seventeen-year old. Or, on the face of someone about to shoot a spelled arrow right through your heart…_ That line of thought immediately sobered him. He decided to actually pay attention to Kagome this time.

"But that isn't what got me really mad." She said. He wondered what he had done that was so horrible this time. _Seriously, she gets so mad over the tiniest little things. Like, the way I call her names. Doesn't she know that those are just terms of endearment? _He wondered. _Or, the way that Shippo_ always _leads me through the place where she and Sango are bathing when I'm chasing him. It's not even my fault, but she always sits me because of it._ The thought of Shippo sent him into fantasies about what he would do to him when he next saw the pup. _When I'm done with him, he'll look less kitsune, and more like a slab of mangled meat._ He thought.

"But that's not why I'm mad with you." Kagome said. _What? Did Kagome say she's not mad at me for ripping her sheets?_ He wondered._ Yes. She said that she wasn't mad at him because of her bed. But if it wasn't that, what was it?_ He awaited the explanation he knew would follow.

"I'm mad at you because of what you've done to Shippo."_ What had he done to Shippo? He hadn't hurt him that badly, had he?_ Suddenly, Kagome had Shippo in her hands, and she held him up. Inuyasha could clearly see a large spreading bruise on the side of his face, and two thin cuts crawling down his back._ So?_ He thought_. Shippo is youkai. That bruise will have disappeared by tomorrow. Those cuts won't scar, and I'll be surprised of they're still there in a few hours. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to give him when I get him alone. That'll show him to tease Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, Lord of the West. The pup's got to learn to be careful. If I had been Sesshoumaru, he would_ _have been long dead._

Kagome frowned at him. It was obvious he was lost in his own thoughts, and she sincerely hoped he was feeling sorry. She didn't know what to do with him. At times, he was as immature as the puppy his ears brought to mind. He was almost always either grumpy, or full of himself. On rare occasions, he was almost sweet. But, he fell for every trick you could throw at him. _Well_, she admitted to herself, _he only falls for Shippo's tricks. I suppose he falls for them on purpose. But, when the pranks turn ugly, and get him in trouble, he gets annoyed, and takes out his anger on the closest thing at hand…usually a small kitsune. And that is what gets me mad, though he is_ usually_ able to control his temper. I guess Shippo must have done something worse than usual…but that is no excuse to hurt an innocent little kid._

"So?" A voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"What did you say?" She asked absently.

"I _said_, so what."

She gasped at his arrogance. "It's cruel to hurt someone smaller than you, especially if they're only a child!" She rebuked.

"Someone had to do that to him someday. Better that it be me, and I go easy on him, than some cold unforgiving fellow like Sesshoumaru or Kouga, who would end his life quicker than I could say 'wait!'" Kagome knew he was right, at least Sesshoumaru, but for him to be so callous was uncharacteristic, especially when Shippo was concerned.

"What did he do to you, anyways?" She questioned him. He opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. His face turned a delicate shade of pink, and he mumbled something.

"What was that?" She asked. "I couldn't hear you. He turned increasingly redder, until he was darker than a overripe tomato.

"Shippo was teasing me." He said. After stating this, he became ruddier still, if that was possible._ Kami give me strength and patience._ Kagome prayed.

"So, let me see if I've got this right. You cut and bruised up Shippo because he was teasing you?"

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's reply. "He's not hurt. There will be no sign of his so called 'wounds' by tomorrow." He didn't want Kagome to find out his real reason for beating her foster child up. It had been a nice day until she had showed up. He had been relaxing, taking solace in the shade of the Goshinboku from the heat of the flaming sun in the middle of the day. The sky had been blue. The clouds were a pure white that one almost never saw in this era. Kagome blamed it on 'pollution,' whatever that was. Anyways, for once they were nice and white and fluffy. They were artfully arranged in the lovely sky. But thinking of fluffy things made him think about his brother. His sib had a beautiful fluff. If he had a fluff, he would always sleep comfortably, because it could double as a pillow.

Birdsong interrupted his musings. It was a lovely day, and he could spend it just sitting there. _It's so nice to get some well deserved rest._ He thought._ This is_ soo _much better than killing demons and getting wounded. When I get old, I want to live like this._ He decided._ Laze around all day, and do nothing._ 'But it would be boring.' A traitorous part of his mind pointed out. 'It would be boring without a mate,' it said. That brought up topics that were better left undisturbed._ Shut up! _He snarled at himself. The voice had retreated to a corner of his mind, waiting for the opportune moment to surface again. Inuyasha tried to make the best of the rest of the day. Until _she _barged in, and had to get mad at him. It would be a bad day from start to finish, he just knew it. Perhaps if she overdid the 'sits' Kagome could be persuaded to rub his back for him. But, then again, probably not, as she was the one who 'sat' him in the first place. Kami, he hated it when she was mad at him. Plus, it almost always ended up with him, face-down, eating dirt.

"I have reached my decision." Kagome stated. She stood there staring at him for a while longer. Inuyasha waited for the pain to begin.

Quote of the chapter: "I don't see anything fluffy about him. Homicidal, yes, but fluffy…" (regarding Sesshomaru)

-Kiryasha aka kira


End file.
